


The Duet of Pansy and Draco

by TreacleTart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Community: HPFT, F/M, Marriage, Paris (City), Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleTart/pseuds/TreacleTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I peer down the length of the chapel and can just barely see Draco’s almost white hair above the crowd. I smile to myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duet of Pansy and Draco

  
Beautiful Banner by JoanneK @ TDA!

I stand in the bridal room of Le Cathedrale Notre Dame in Paris. I walk to the room’s door, open it, and lean against the door frame. I look around in amazement at all of the massive stone arches and stained glass. There’s a little bit of light that shines through them, reflecting in a rainbow of colors. Ever since I was a little girl, I’ve dreamed of having my wedding here. Finally, it’s becoming a reality.

I can hear voices echoing off of the massive ceiling and walls up towards the front. Instantly, I recognize a certain drawling voice and I peek around one of the gigantic stone columns. There up at the front, next to the pulpit is Draco, conversing with the wizard who will be leading the ceremony. The rapid French they’re speaking in is too far away for me to distinguish exactly what they’re saying, but just the sound of his beautiful dulcet tone gives me butterflies deep in the pit of my stomach.

Draco had to pull a lot of strings so that I could have my wedding here. Apparently, he knew someone who knew someone and after a large exchange of money, the date was finally set. When he told me I squealed in joy, jumping up and down like an excited child. He told me not to worry about it, to consider it a wedding gift from him to me. It was one of the few times I’ve ever seen him genuinely smile

A sudden noise in the back of the church draws everyone’s attention towards my general vicinity. I duck behind the pillar rapidly. I don’t want him to see me in my dress until the ceremony. Lifting up the large bustle and train, I carefully walk back to the bridal room. 

 

_I’m standing up at the front of this massive church waiting for the ceremony to start. Although it’s beautiful in an ornate, archaic sort of way, I can’t really fathom why Pansy wanted to do this here. Whatever makes her happy, I suppose. It’s easier to just go along with it than to listen to her complain incessantly._

_Boredom sets in as I wait for the church to fill, so I walk outside. I can see the muggle tourists surrounding the plaza around the church. I feel revulsion at being engulfed by so many of them. Luckily, the barriers that have been set in place keep them at a far enough distance, although not far enough away to get rid of their filthy muggle stench._

_I circle the old building, looking up at the carved stone that creates the walls. There are so many divots and carvings that my eyes get lost in the clutter. It’s stunning, but in the same way that a potions accident is stunning. There’s just so much happening that you don’t know where to focus your eyes._

_I take a step back and try to look at the bigger picture. That helps some. From far away, the details meld together and form a more cohesive image. I notice the famous Notre Dame gargoyles up at the top and in a few places, sticking out of the walls. They look oddly familiar. I scour my brain as to why and realize it’s because they remind me so much of Pansy._

 

I find my mother waiting for me in the bridal room. She walks over to me and places her hands on my shoulders. A smile spreads across her face and for a moment I think she is about to burst into tears.

“You look so beautiful, Pansy. Like a little porcelain doll. I just can’t believe that my baby girl is all grown up.”

I smile, unsure of what to say. I feel very self-conscious under the intense scrutiny of her gaze. I drop my eyes to the ground and fidget with the taffeta that surrounds me. 

“Millicent should be here shortly. I saw her out front talking with that Blaise Zabini boy. The dress you chose for her was quite lovely, dear. The color really compliments her complexion.”

“Thanks mum. If you don’t mind, I’d like a few moments alone. I need to go over my vows.”

Another smile. “Of course, dear.” 

As my mother exits the room, my thoughts return to Draco and how handsome he looks in his charcoal gray suit. It’s like the suit maker built it with him in mind, every seam contouring to the bends of his slender body and the colors playing tricks with his ever changing eyes. He looks dashing, breath-taking, gorgeous, and any other synonym for handsome that you could come up with.

 

_After circling the church completely, I begin to walk towards the entrance to the church. There’s still almost an hour before the ceremony starts, but Pansy would murder me if I was late. I’m just about to step through the large wooden doors, when a voice calls out to me._

_“Draco, can you believe this?”_

_I turn to find Blaise Zabini grinning at me._

_“No, I can’t.” I tell him quite honestly._

_“Who’d have ever thought we would be here?”_

_“Not me. That’s for certain.” I mutter._

_I think everyone is a bit surprised if I’m being truthful, but I can understand why. With all of the history between Pansy and I, this all seems a bit sudden, but I guess when you know there’s no point in waiting._

_“Well, Draco. I’ll let you go. I’m sure Pansy is keeping you plenty busy today.”_

_A dry chuckle bursts from my throat. Blaise has no idea what it’s been like for the last few days. If I hadn’t already invested so much money in this church, I might’ve not shown up._

_Turning away from him, I head back into the church._

 

Time seems to pass in a blur as my mother, cousins, friends, and aunts swarm in and out of the room saying things like “Aren’t you just the picture of perfection?” and “Wait till he’s sees you. He’s going to lose his mind at how pretty you are!” I feel more and more confident, admiring myself in the mirror.

The various women are right. My dark hair is half up in tight ringlets. I have a blue sapphire pin holding the curls in place that my great aunt, Mildred lent me for the special occasion. A long, flowing veil crowns my head and flows down my back to the floor. My bodice drips with form fitting lace and taffeta cascades from my hips all the way down to the floor. For once, I have the perfect hourglass figure I’ve always wanted. I wonder how Draco will react when he sees me like this.

 

_Finally, after what seems like forever the church is full. According to the priest, the ceremony will be starting in about ten minutes._

_Across from me, Millicent Bullstrode takes her place a few feet from where Pansy will soon be standing. I can’t believe that troll is her maid of honor, but it just goes to show how few friends Pansy actually has. Sure this church is full of people proclaiming to be her friends, but when it came down to it, Millicent was the only person who cared enough to stand up here with her._

_Gregory Goyle stands beside me. Although he’s still a monstrous oaf, he’s cleaned up quite well. Over the past few years he’s gotten serious about getting into shape and the fluff he carried through school has turned into hard masses of muscle. His charcoal gray tuxedo matches the one I’m wearing. I thank my lucky stars that I was able to find a tailor to make a suit in his size._

_The music starts and I try to focus on the back of the church. Blaise escorts Pansy’s mother down the aisle, leading her to a seat in the front row. He catches my eye as he takes his seat. He smiles nervously at me. I fight the urge to laugh._

_Suddenly, everyone in the church rises, obscuring my view. I look for Pansy, but all I can see is a sea of fat, pompous, old wizards and witches. I try to maintain my focus, but Goyle is fidgeting nervously beside me. I can’t imagine what he could possibly be so antsy about._

 

Before I know it, I am rushing to the back of the church where the aisle starts. My father waits for me. I loop my arm through his and he smiles at me. I see tears glistening in his eyes, but they have yet to fall. I try to speak to him, but the loud music drowns him out.

My father and I begin the long walk through the center of the chapel, the heels of my shoes clicking against the tiles with each step. It’s such a sharp sound against the softness of music, but I doubt anyone besides the two of us can hear it. As I start to pass familiar faces, I hear people whispering. There must be at least two hundred people here to help me celebrate my special day.

I inhale deeply, trying my best to take in the beautiful scenery. Each arch is lit by an intricate golden chandelier and small fairy lights float up in the very tops of the domes. White lilies and blue irises decorate the aisle ways and the last rays of the day’s sunlight are shooting through the stained glass washing everything with multicolored light. It looks like something out of a fairy tale. 

Finally, after what seems like ages, the front of the church comes into view. My eyes lock onto Draco as he sees me for the first time. I watch as his eyebrows rise in astonishment and one of those rare genuine smiles breaks across his face. It’s possibly the most moving sight I’ve ever seen. I want to skip all of these formalities and fling myself into his arms straight away.

 

_The first time I see Pansy, I feel myself smile. She certainly is more beautiful in this moment than I’ve ever seen her look previously, not that that’s saying much. Normally, she looks like a plain pug. Today, she looks like a pug with an expensive wig and fancy dress. It’s quite a funny sight really._

_I move into my designated spot, knowing what’s coming next. I have to make sure that I go through all of the motions of the ceremony properly or else Pansy will make my life hell in the days to follow. I plaster a huge grin across my face and get ready for the ceremony to begin._

 

I allow my father to lead me to the altar. I feel as if I’m on the verge of tears. I can’t believe this is finally happening. I’ve dreamt of this day all of my life. My soon to be husband steps down to meet my father and I as we approach. My father shakes his hand.

“Take care of my baby girl. She’s the only one I have.”

My soon to be husband nods his head in agreement and my father offers him my hand. 

Carefully, I climb the steps to the platform where the ceremony will be performed. All I can think is that I mustn’t trip. Strong arms guide me and a sturdy grip helps me keep my balance as I am led to a spot just in front of an archaic looking wizard in deep blue robes.

As the wizard begins his sermon, my eyes lock onto Draco’s. The way the light is reflecting against them has caused them to appear a brilliant turquoise color, almost like the Caribbean Sea. He wiggles his eyebrows at me slightly and I bite down on my lower lip to keep from giggling. My heart is pounding. I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe this is actually happening. 

Draco and I have spent years breaking up and getting back together. At some point, I lost track of exactly how many times, but this last time seemed to be the one that really stuck. We decided it was time to really figure things out and after a few tumultuous weeks, it seemed that everything had been worked out. Now, here we are.

 

_As the old wizard drones on about the sanctity of marriage and how a bride and groom should cherish each other daily, my mind starts to wander. I think about the explosive fights that Pansy and I have had, all of the times that she has stormed out of Malfoy Manor calling me every nasty word she could think of._

_I also think of all the times she showed up on my doorstep, often times drunk and begging me to take her back. I suppose I should’ve felt some sympathy for how pathetic she was in those moments, but all I ever honestly thought of was what an easy shag she was. And a good shag too, at least, as long as the lights were turned off._

_This last time was different though. She did and said some things that no amount of good loving can fix. I left, thinking it would be for good, and moved on to date Astoria, but as always Pansy came back, begging and pleading. Now here we are._

 

I bring my attention back to the wizard who has been going on for several minutes now. He should be nearing the vows at any moment. 

“Before, I proceed; I want to ask if any man or woman present knows of any reason why this man and this woman should not be wed. If so, I ask you to speak now or forever hold your peace.”

I look up shyly at Draco. For a moment, he looks as if he wants to speak, but thinks better of it. I gape at him. 

 

_I watch Pansy’s face as the old wizard asks if anyone has any objections to the marriage. For just a millisecond she thinks I might say something and the way her face rises and falls makes me chuckle to myself. If this marriage means that I’ll get to play mind games with her for the rest of her life, then I’ll gladly condone it._

 

My concentration is pulled back to the ceremony when my soon to be husband envelops both of my hands in his. My dainty fingers look like they belong to a child in comparison to his much larger hands.

It’s time for the bonding. This is the part I’m most excited to experience. I’ve been to a few weddings previously, so I know what to expect, but I’m still nervous about being a part of it. I lean back on my high heels, shifting from side to side.

“Pansy, do you promise to give this man your life? Do you promise to stand by him in the best of times as well as the worst? Will you be his strength when he is weak? Will you care for him when he is sick? Will you honor and cherish him always?”

The words “I promise” pop out of my mouth before I’m even aware of them. 

My future husband goes through the same rigmarole, positively beaming at me through the entirety of it. It makes my heart swell to see that type of reaction from him. There is something so touching about seeing a strong man get a bit emotional.

The wizard asks us to take each other into our arms. I am quickly enveloped in arms that are almost as big as my body. I lay my head on my soon to be husband’s muscled chest trying to imagine my life with him. Will we be happy? Twenty years from now, will he still love me? Will I bare him children? I have so many questions.

 

_As the bonding ceremony begins, the look on Pansy’s face is positively sickening. She has a stupid, simpering smile plastered across her face and her eyes are full of tears that threaten to fall. If she starts crying, I may actually vomit on the altar. I don’t think I can stomach much more of this._

_The old wizard priest begins preparing to start the bonding process, explaining “I will now bond the two of you with old magic. It’s a very secret process that takes two souls and joins them. It’s something that should be taken very seriously because once two hearts are bonded, it cannot be undone.”_

_Great. It looks like I will never be rid of pug face Pansy Parkinson; at least not until death do us part._

 

I hold deathly still as the bonding ceremony begins. With a few waves of his wand, the wizard weaves sparkling silver strands around my future husband and I. The way the strands shimmer remind me of Weasley’s Wet Start Fireworks and the molten sparks that shoot out of the back of them.

My husband pulls me closer to him. For a second, it’s like we are in a cage of shimmering light. The light compresses into us and I can literally feel my heart being sealed to his. It feels as if a giant has taken both of our hearts in his hands and tried to smash them into one. It’s quite a strange sensation. As quickly as it appeared, the shimmering strands have disappeared and the squishing sensation on our hearts has subsided.

The wizard takes a step back and proclaims “I now pronounce you bonded for life. You may now kiss your bride.”

A thick, bumbling kiss is planted on my lips. I wrap my hands into thick hair and return the kiss as if my life depends on it. I will myself to feel something, to feel anything, but I am hollow. There is no fire or passion in this kiss. It is nothing more than a kiss of duty, a kiss that I feel doomed to repeat until my dying days. 

A few people hoot and cheer as we break apart. We turn to face the wrinkly, old wizard.

“Witches and wizards of the audience, I would like to thank you for witnessing such a joyous occasion. I would like to introduce formally for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Gregory Goyle.”

 

_I watch in disgust as Pansy wraps herself around Goyle like an octopus on its prey. Never have I witnessed a more awkward kiss in my life. The two of them look like a crocodile that has just caught a gazelle and is attempting to kill it by thrashing violently all over the place, but I suppose if this makes my best mate happy then he can have it. I’m just glad I’m not stuck with her._

_I feel a bit sad for him, knowing that Pansy’s only done this to make me jealous. She couldn’t handle me leaving her for Astoria, so she went after Goyle and he was too thick to realize what was happening. I know I should’ve probably told him the truth, but I didn’t have the heart to crush his world. Whether she loves him or not, he certainly loves her. Besides, I find it amusing to watch Pansy bumble through all of this._

 

The room erupts in thunderous, tumultuous noise. Gregory and I quickly walk down the aisle, hand in hand. I plaster the biggest smile that I can muster across my face, pretending to be as happy as any normal bride would be. Inside I’m heartbroken. A part of me truly expected Draco to stand up on the altar and protest my marriage to Gregory, but he’s shown me that he doesn’t really care anymore. 

I take one final look back at Draco walking a few paces behind us, arm in arm with Millicent. As much as I want to cry, I steel myself against it. I am now Mrs. Gregory Goyle and although I might not feel the same passion with him as I did with Draco, I do feel something special. I feel safe. I feel secure. I know that Gregory will never torment me the way that Draco did. If that is the only thing I gain out of this marriage, then perhaps it’s worth it. 

I turn my head back towards the front of the church, smiling up at my new husband as I do so. He looks down at me, pressing a rough kiss on my forehead. 

“I love you” he whispers

“I love you too.” I return and this time I try to mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This story was originally posted on HPFF for the Pansy In The Limelight Challenge. I had a lot of fun writing this story and it was really my first attempt at duel POVs. 
> 
> I’d love to know what you thought of it, so don’t be shy about leaving a comment!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Kaitlin/TreacleTart


End file.
